Kagome Writes A Poem
by Shadow Dragon Demon
Summary: One Shot. Title explains it all. It's kind of personal to me the writer, but not really.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: okay, no funny stuff this time folks. I'll tell you why at the end. Also, when Kagome's reading her poem, pretend she's at some ultra-hip jazz club reading it. It's just flowing from her in a nice beat.

**I don't own anything in this story besides the poem. So don't sue or attack me!**

**------**

Kagome sat head down at her desk in her room. Crumpled up pieces of paper filled her trash can, and many lay around it. "The one day I'm at school, and I have to write a poem for homework!" she grumbled out loud. She had started as soon as she got home, so she was still her in school outfit, and not the clothes she usually wears around the house. She laid back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking. "I could always return to the past to skip this dumb assignment," she said to no one. _But that would be wrong!_ she continued to herself. _Besides, I'm sure Inuyasha is glad I'm away._ She saddened up. She and Inuyasha had had a huge fight, which is way she came home.

_It seems me and Inuyasha are drifting apart_, she kept thinking to herself. _It makes me sad, but I can't tell him that I think that, or how I feel, or anything like that! He'll just break my heart somehow._ She groaned and laid her head back on her desk. _What did my teacher say about writing poems? "Use your emotions! Deep or silly, rhyming or not, poems are meant to express feelings!_"

She sat up. _Well, I have plenty of emotions right now. Might as well put them to good use._ She picked up her pencil, got a new sheet of paper, and started writing.

-------------

The next day at school, Kagome sat at her desk before class started. Her head was down, and she was nervous. She was going to have to recite her poem in front of the class, and while none of them knew of Inuyasha, she was still embarrassed by what she wrote. "Why didn't I just write some stupid little thing that had no meaning?" she sighed.

-------------

It was near the end of class, and so far, Kagome had escaped reciting her poem. 'Just five more minutes!' she told herself while pretending to pay attention. "We'll have one more person read their poem, and we'll finish up tomorrow," her teacher said. "Kagome, please stand and share what you wrote with the class"

Kagome cursed her bad luck as she stood up. "Um, I didn't title my poem, but I hope that doesn't count off my grade," she said nervously, glancing at the teacher. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started reading her poem.

From the moment we first met, we had a connection

Something magical, something rare

I didn't mean to, but I gave my heart to you

And you gave me yours as well

I've imagined myself with you until the end of time

You're the only one I've loved

But recently, it seems you're pulling away from me

Growing cold and distant

And no matter what I do, or how hard I try

I continue to lose you

We fight more, we can never agree on anything

The connection is growing weak

Some days, I don't want to talk to you

And wish we'd never met

But then I hate myself for those foolish thoughts

Because I still love you

So I guess I'll pretend everything is alright

That everything is cool

And I'll continue to love and care about you

No matter how much my heart breaks

Just remember this:

No matter what I say, how I act, or what I do

You're the only one for me, and I'll always love you

Kagome looked around the class when she was finished. Her classmates were staring at her in awe. "Thank you," she said quietly, blushing, as the bell rang. "Class is over!" her teacher exclaimed. "And Kagome, it won't count off your grade at all," he told her. She bowed gratefully and quickly left. School was over, and she wanted to go home.

----

Shadow: So why no funny stuff? Because this little story is to my real life Kouga. He knows who he is. My Kouga, the poem is really for you, especially the last two lines. Sorry I've been difficult lately. I told you I was crazy. So yeah, please don't bash this too much. I've pulled an all-nighter for no reason, so if I spelled something wrong, that's why.


	2. Update

Shadow: What? Another chapter to a one shot? What gives? Well, it's actaully an update. "Update?" you ask. "What for?" Well, I **did** write the poem for somebody, remember. Well, words have less power than I hoped for. My Kouga broke up with me. Well, he asked me to be the one to break up with him... Anyways, I'm going to keep this piece of crap up because it got reviews! Which really surprised me. So, no more adding on to this thing... unless there's another update, but there won't be. Later!


End file.
